Talk:Economic Demographics of Future World
Idea; instead of making this page about currency strength, how about we make this an economic page in general. We can have multiple lists of different things about currency, GDP, stock market strength, etc. United Planets 01:13, 7 April 2009 (UTC) :That's fine. I'm working on getting the currencies on the page right now, so be ready for edit conflicts. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:17, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Oh, you're forgetting to add Zulkavita, New Lyon, and Siberia to the graphs. I didn't include them in the currencies because they didn't list one. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 02:02, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Work on adding every nation to all the lists. United Planets 02:05, 7 April 2009 (UTC) :Ok, thought you were copying my text and not adding new nations. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 02:07, 7 April 2009 (UTC) One more thing, I'm making Ireland and New Lyon have the euro, and I know that Colorada and US share the same currency: US dollar. Also, how can Everett's HDI be so high with so much droids, military, fusion power, etc. funding? —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 12:36, 7 April 2009 (UTC) We should all reduce our HDI to something below .975, agree? —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:44, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Only Russia and Cascadia took severe damage. Every other country sustained minimal losses that would effect HDI since military is not counted. United Planets 02:19, 3 May 2009 (UTC) :No, I'm just saying it's practically impossible to get over .980 if you spend anything on advanced military. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 11:33, 3 May 2009 (UTC) :And Everett City is pretty badly hurt. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 11:34, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Everett City suffered the loss of the Presidential Manor, Capitol Building and the New Pentagon. That's minimal losses. Both the Presidential Manor and Capitol Building should be fixed by tomorrow and the New Pentagon by Wednesday. If you hit anything else, those were civilian targets. United Planets 16:41, 3 May 2009 (UTC) No, exactly 5 government buildings. And if those are going to be fixed so soon, so will Russia's buildings. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:14, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Japan's not blank anymore, is it? We should replace that. Also, how do you determine these things? o.o I should put somehting up for Taiping but I dunno what to put. Isseiryu 18:13, 3 May 2009 (UTC) So then Russia hit at least one civilian target, plus the Judicial Supreme Court as one of the government targets (something technically civilian), which I guess would account for Everett's 9,000+ civilian death toll (which you added, not me). Japan isn't blank, I'll change that. Taiping, since it's a major economic power, should have a high HDI, high stock market power and high currency strength. Look up "HDI" and "Gini" on wikipedia. United Planets 18:22, 3 May 2009 (UTC) :Ah, what about State building, Treasury building, etc, etc? I though HDI had nothing to with economy, at least little compared to the Education Health and Infrastructure part of it. Plus it exports a ton so it shouldn't have a strong currency. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:14, 3 May 2009 (UTC) ::What is a state building? All of Everett government departments were in the Capitol Building. Everett has no Legislative Branch, so after destroying the Presidential Manor and Pentagon (military-government buildings), you struck nothing but civilian-government buildings. United Planets 20:21, 3 May 2009 (UTC) :::At Washington in the US there is a large building for the state department. Your capitol must be pretty big to stuff in all of the departments. Is there really only 4 government buildings? Then what did Everett strike in Russia besides Parliament and the White House in Russia? —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:26, 3 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Military buildings and control centers. United Planets 20:31, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Do you think high .8-low .9 for HDI and a mid 30 for Gini is good for Taiping? Also, how should I determine the GDP? (Or whatever it was, I forgot) Just a side question, how is Cascadia's (really small place) have such a strong currency and such a high GDP? Isseiryu 19:29, 3 May 2009 (UTC) That sounds good for Taiping. As for GDP, I just did yours. I simply added up the GDPs of all the countries Taiping is made up of and came out with a GDP of $4.4 Trillion. You can raise it if you want since Taiping is a major economic power. I just re-did Everett's, which was pretty spot on actually. I also checked on Cascadia's GDP and in reality, it's about $569 billion. United Planets 19:36, 3 May 2009 (UTC) I think I'll raise it a tad xP Thanks though. I'll put in some values now. Isseiryu 19:38, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Oh my god, Rasmusbyg all nations have Nation adjective and then Currency name! Why don't you get that all the others do except EU, which isn't even a country itself? Why do you keep insisting it's just Slavo, because it's always Nation adjective and then Currency name! I mean, there's only one Tael and Casnara, but they both have Taiping or Cascadian before them! —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:00, 24 May 2009 (UTC) Why is the United States on this listing? It's a blank. United Planets 04:02, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :Comparison. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:40, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Type category What is the type category for this page? [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 20:43, January 14, 2010 (UTC) I'd say concepts. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:23, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Uh. . . A low gini coefficient is a good thing, not a bad thing. Means your wealth is more evenly distributed. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:20, March 18, 2010 (UTC) In my nation's case, this would not be a good thing. Woogers(lol what ) 21:34, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Over 50 is high though, maybe you should make it 45 or something. Unless RL Japan and Korea have high Ginis. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:18, March 18, 2010 (UTC) It's supposed to be high. Really high. It doesn't have anything to do with the real life parts, as this is a totally different economic system. Woogers(lol what ) 22:27, March 18, 2010 (UTC) GDP Which is used, Nominal or PPP? —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 19:50, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Nominal. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 19:58, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Darn :P —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 20:00, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Sorting I fixed the sorting but you have to do a little bit more now: Format level of stability as follows: Crashed: 7Crashed Depression: 6Depression Recession: 5Recession Mediocre: 4Mediocre Decent: 3Decent Good: 2Good Excellent: 1Excellent —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 20:36, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Stock Market Strength I've always wondered, why is SGX always excellent? Do you regulate your market heavily? Woogers, Ruler of (random nonsense, Koiwai, Saikyo, ) 16:26, June 22, 2010 (UTC) No. There was just a good economic time lately. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 16:37, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Baltic Stock Exchange Contradiction Aeroe and the baltic union are using the same stock exchange. Is it meant to be that way? —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:49, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Well, the name OMX is applied to the stock exchange of many baltic nations. I suppose this is the shy both of us are using the same name. I dont know what the player of Aeroe think, but if he likes the idea we can share the name and mark the Aeroe OMX as a filial of Baltic OMX (the bigger one.) Of course, if he wants I can change the name becouse I am the last.BIPU 23:44, September 8, 2010 (UTC) International Guide Here are some places where we find some confliction, so I mad e a list of the top ten for certain things so that we can put the correct rank in our articles. Below 10 it doesn't really matter anyway. If you have a problem, please use discussion rather than editing anything for now. Ease of doing business rank. #EAF #Yarphei #Everett #New Zealand #United States #United Kingdom #Denmark #SCOSK #Ireland #Canada HDI #Everett - 970 #Australia - 970 #Baltic Union - 967 #Canada - 966 #SCOSK - 966 #Denmark - 965 #Ireland - 965 #Aeroe - 964 #East Asia - 964 #Netherlands - 964 GDP nominal per capita #Liechtenstein #Luxembourg #Aeroe #Qatar #Denmark #Ireland #Netherlands #SCOSK #United Arab Emirates #United States GDP nominal total #Everett #East Asia #Soviet Union #Franco-Germany #Nuovo Impero Romano #United States #Eastern Europe #Northern People's Republic of China #Southern People's Republic of China #United Kingdom (11. Yarphei) —Detectivekenny; (Info, talk) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 19:13, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Does this mean the Allied States is a piece of land with some people from the stone age drifting around? -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 20:05, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Wellcome to the stone age my friend !! I´d like to talk about GDP Per capita (it can be readed in the infobox nation) and "Ease of doing business" that I would like to know how is ranked. (Becouse I´m afraid that a place with one third of its GDP for the military cant be a good place to do business.)BIPU 20:45, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Yarphei has a really free economy, good policies, and good currency value. The only deal is taxes which are pretty high internationally and domestically, but that's only for wartime. Also Singapore has the world's highest EDBR so I sort of inherited it :P http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ease_of_Doing_Business_Index —Detectivekenny; (Info, talk) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 21:22, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Why is the EAF so high? Just because of policies? —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:43, October 3, 2010 (UTC) I just don't understand how the United States of Rednecks' economy can be better than that of the ASA. Who can help me with Economy Articles? Please use my talk page for this. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 22:11, October 3, 2010 (UTC) I´m sorry but if you play to be the WORLD EVIL you cant play to be an economic power. Two things are not possible at the same time. If you spent one third of your GDP in military (as you said in other posts) it is totally impossible to maintain a stable internal economy, and of course, a world oriented economy. Who is going to buy anything from your nation if you are at war with most of the big economies of the world? I´m sorry, but your nation is not credible.BIPU 22:25, October 3, 2010 (UTC) If I play a evil power, it is obvious that I should have a good economy. I am evil as in the Empire in Star Wars, not some small African nation evil. The United States seems now to only have farming left... how the hell can they beat the AS? How can Ireland beat the AS? Besides, after the war, the US is going to be part of the AS... so yeh.. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 22:28, October 3, 2010 (UTC) No taxes, a friendly regulatory environment, startup assistance, and the world's second strongest economy make the East Asian Federation the best place to do business. No comment on any other statements made above. Woogers - talk ( ) 00:46, October 4, 2010 (UTC) SW, don't complain cuz for the bottom three it was just cold hard facts on the wikia and wikipedia. Ireland is known as a Celtic Tiger for a reason. Also who calculated the stats fo US? —Detectivekenny; (Info, talk) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 04:54, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, when I talked about a non credible economy I was talking about Yarphey. If they are at war with almost every rich nation of the world, how are they going to export? Do you think you can be an economic power selling goods to Ehtiopia and Congo? Of course... a nation spending 33% of the GDP in military (you say Yarphei is spending that in order to explain your hughe military) will become a hungry nation in a short time. I repeat, everything about Yarphey is not credible. And about Ireland... I´m afraid she was a paper tiger. Have you read the news last days? Ireland is bankruptcy and near collapse all the Eurozone. ASA, as a part of the actual USA including some of the richest US states should be an economic power. Texas has 1 million GDP so you only have to add the rest... About GDP per capita, please, Baltic Union (If you think in Norway, Swedenl Iceland...) should be one of the tops. I wrote in my nation infobox that GDP per capita is $42,315 BIPU 07:13, October 4, 2010 (UTC) I guess it is only my responsibility to upgrade my country's economy, but I have no idea whatsoever about how the economy works. At school we are learning about Supply and Demand shit at the moment, and nothing on a larger scale. After the ASA's economic destruction and reconstruction I am going to need some help building an economy OOCly. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 13:56, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Yarphei is not unrealistic. Yarphei's traditional trading partners are: EAF, United States, Myanmar, People's Republics of China, NIR, Cascadia, Philippines, Vietnam, Indonesia, Peru, Australia, many of which are rich. Have you not read my article? And that is due to foreign dependence on Yarphese products (such as high-quality cheap basil produced by vertical agriculture), aside from war. The large army is raised using taxes, which is irrelevant. The GDP is around 30,000 mostly due to good economic management and imposed tariffs. Note that Yarphei intends to keep military and economy separate, and usually has a low domestic income tax rate of around 20% outside wartime, when it rises to about 50%. Also, don't forget the exploitation of highly prosperous cities such as Saigon, Singapore (!!!), and Ngachuak Port. Yarphei is a large advanced economy and most advanced economies have GDP per capita higher than Yarphei. 42 thousand is certainly very high, but not high enough to make it into the top. But now that I think about it, I took the RW estimate for the United States. Does anyone have the population or exact GDP on hand for the US? —Detectivekenny; (Info, talk) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 01:50, October 5, 2010 (UTC) US Dollar no longer exists What is the new base unit for the currency? —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 14:25, December 13, 2010 (UTC) The Euro I guess, so we don't discriminate. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 15:15, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Why not just continue to use the dollar? It still exists in life, and would require the least amount of work to keep using. Woogers - talk ( ) 15:51, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Or we can make it the Amero, and give it the same value as the dollar? -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 17:19, December 13, 2010 (UTC) The Dollar is already the standard for economic comparison in real life. And I don't think the Amero will take off anytime soon given recent events on the North American continent. Woogers - talk ( ) 17:38, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Why not just make somthing up, like an international standard. Say 1 UN Bill (UNB) = 1 dollar Coconutstastegood 23:04, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Why would you make a new standard with the value of something that already exists? The Economy infobox, as well, uses dollar as its standard. Woogers - talk ( ) 23:33, December 13, 2010 (UTC) There's no more printing and minting of the US dollar, not to mention the lack of management because the Department of Treasury and Federal Reserve no longer exist. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:26, December 14, 2010 (UTC) The chinese and other proponents of multipolarity have proposed using special drawing rights as the world's primary foreign exchange reserve asset. They represent a claim to foreign currencies for which it may be exchanged in times of need and the nominal value of an SDR is derived from a basket of currencies; specifically, a fixed amount of Japanese Yen, US Dollars, British Pounds and Euros, but we could change the currrency mix in game. I propose a mixture of all the currencies of the primary nations, in addition to the Soviet Ruble and British Pound. This would be regulated by the IMF. Gatemonger 01:26, December 14, 2010 (UTC) I like your idea. How about these currencies: EAF new yen, EV dollar, UK pound, euro, RC casnara, USSR ruble, and ASA dollar. Possibly also the Yarphese Huo because of its stability. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:43, December 14, 2010 (UTC) So. . . should I instate it? How do I calculate it without any US dollar basis? —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:46, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Egypt $8.1 tn GDP in a country centered on the Nile Flood plains with less than 50 million people? Best be trollin'. I can't even get that with the real world 2nd and 3rd largest economies. Woogers - talk ( ) 02:35, January 17, 2011 (UTC) My brain is telling me to backsass you, but i am using my free will, and i won't. I do not care one tinsy bit of what your mind says. I am only using my imagination, and I will not give you some debonairish speech about how much money Egypt can make. I you don't like it, then pay no attention to it. Signed by Ramsesse I of Egypt (Page-Talk-Nationt) 03:20, January 17, 2011 (UTC) He has validity. Your GDP per capita and population don't make sense. If you calculated your total GDP correctly you would have 46,000,000 x 26,472 = 1,217,712,000,000, not even close to 8.1 trillion. To get 8.1 trillion, you need a GDP per capita of 176,087 which would be the largest in the world by a large margin, beating all those tiny city states, and over twice the GDP per capita of Norway. —Detectivekenny; (info, talk) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 03:57, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Once again I have a strong urge to flame you people. I simply feel like withdrawing from FW, and my gut agrees. See you all some other time. Ps: I think it is funny how the Asian nations are the one doing all of this math. Signed by Ramsesse I of Egypt (Page-Talk-Nationt) 04:11, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Dude, what the hell? Nobody is flaming you? You seem like one who doesn't want positive criticism, and that cannot work in a game where we all have to collaborate OOCly to find a good roleplay situation for everyone. We aren't asking you to change anything, just a number on your main page which is mildly inaccurate. Again, this is not a flame war, we are giving you advice, and you are extremely hostile. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 12:45, January 17, 2011 (UTC) HDI Kind of strange, I logged back onto the HDI page on Wikipedia and noticed all the numbers are considerably lower. Like Denmark is down to 0.866. I think we should adjust ours accordingly. Detectivekenny (Info; Talk) 22:33, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Yes, they changed the HDI formula this year or last year, we should probably update our HDIs. All the HDIs went way down due to the new formula. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:54, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Okay. I'll start and hope everyone else follows the lead. Wouldn't want it to look like there was a massive drop in standard of living in Yarphei. Detectivekenny (Info; Talk) 18:40, July 7, 2011 (UTC) If anyone knows how it works, please update mine as well. I have no idea what HDI is, and even though I might have learned about it in school, and passed a test, I have no idea how to actually practice it. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 18:44, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Eh, I just calculated my HDI using the new formula, and you all wouldn't believe the results. I think mine is good as it is. Woogers - talk ( ) 20:45, July 7, 2011 (UTC) :No, it's not. It's going to be lower, unless EAF's old HDI was completely (100%) high because of criteria that were not put down, which it is not. So it's going to be lower. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:41, July 7, 2011 (UTC) ::It's not lower. It's MUCH higher. I thought China was going to drag it down sufficiently that it would be lower, and China DID drag it down a lot. But after calculations it was higher. I did the math. Woogers - talk ( ) 03:58, July 8, 2011 (UTC) :::Very odd lol. I still don't believe you though. Every nation over about .700 went down. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:09, July 8, 2011 (UTC) SW, please research HDI on Wikipedia and the official HDI site if you want to know about it. Generally it is the well being of its citizens. Also, SW, please reduce your GDP!! Your GDP per capita is currently 74,000, which is impossible. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:39, July 7, 2011 (UTC) :Meh... I'm just gonna remove all my data from these lists, I cba to do math during the vacation... or ever for that matter. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 01:14, July 8, 2011 (UTC) OFF TOPIC: Where are you? Lake Tahoe? I'm there right now :D (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 01:19, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Mine for Yarphei was lower (0.946 to 0.896) but I was pretty generous with myself. Also I only included the Vietnamese/Khmer Areas which would have brought it up significantly because of favouritism and that crap. Some of the education stuff was hard to calculate, but I mostly rounded up because Yarphese education is crazy. I was surprised that I got 0.801 for expected education lol. It's stupid they have a new system, now it will be harder to make historical comparisons. Detectivekenny (Info; Talk) 04:04, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Who wants to do Everett and Iraqistan? I hate math. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 15:44, July 8, 2011 (UTC) I am so confused with this new formula... Anybody wan to do mine? *LE: 92 O.o *MYS: 14 *EYS: 18 *GNIpc: $19,000 (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 17:32, July 8, 2011 (UTC) :Those stats are too high, especially life expectancy. Detectivekenny (Info; Talk) 20:09, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Rome Sunkist, you do know, with that figure, your GDP is at least two trillion dollars higher than anyone else's. That's grounds for NOPE. Woogers - talk ( ) 04:34, September 1, 2011 (UTC) You're forgetting somes countries to your graph. Why don't you add the countries listed: Austranesia, Canton, Castily, Koben, Naradi, Singapiar, and Zuanauri. They display theie GDP(PPP,Nominal, and per Capita) and their currencies. These are not nations recognized by Future World, I don't think. ---Sunkist- 01:08, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Those countries are not authorized to join the rolplaying game of Future World. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 09:58, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Austranesia Hello Can you add Austranesia. It is a Future World Country that is the area that's in the real atlas as indonesia. Economic Facts: GDP:$13.647 trillion(nominal) $13.586 trillion(PPP) GDP Per Capita:$51,034(nominal) $50,805(PPP) Economic Strengh'''t: Good '''Gini: .584 HDI: 0.981 $100 02:32, January 13, 2012 (UTC)$100 You have to get a country approved to be added to Future World. You haven't done so, so none of your countries are in Future World. Woogers - talk ( ) 03:10, January 13, 2012 (UTC) By the way, Austranesia would realistically not be able to get to 13 trillion in worth. Seriously. Keep it realistic, even 10 trillion is pushing it, even 5 or 6 trillion is pushing it, go below 3 trillion and keep it real. The real Indonesia has only 800 billion in revenue, you can't go from that to ten tril. Kunarian 17:54, January 13, 2012 (UTC) :He isn't part of FW, so his GDP can be whatever he likes. Of course, if he wants to join he is going to have to alter it slightly. No biggie. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 19:41, January 13, 2012 (UTC) ^^^ THIS. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 19:21, January 13, 2012 (UTC) While we're on this subject, Brazil's GDP is $2T, and the UFSA's is $11T. HALP. Woogers - talk ( ) 00:39, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Brazil's GDP per capita is also something like 9,000. These are two entirely different countries if you forgot. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (South America - Wringo - Oil City - Sola) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 04:05, January 14, 2012 (UTC) The entire continent of South America's GDP in 2009 was on the order of $3.5 trillion. How did you more than triple that over a span of 19 years? That calls for a growth rate of at least 15% year on year for two decades, which is beyond the impossible. How can you justify this? Woogers - talk ( ) 04:58, January 14, 2012 (UTC) I haven't finished writing it yet, but South America was a first world country even when it was founded. The South American Defense Pact and eventual South American Economic Council to the Union of South American Common States is what gave the South Americans such economic priority after WWII and the beginning of the Cold War. Because they built up their nations before even merging, I think the kind of growth your aiming at happened over nearly half a century. Im not a complete idiot, and that's allowed as per FW Rules (I think). (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (South America - Wringo - Oil City - Sola) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 08:03, January 14, 2012 (UTC) No one accused you of being "a complete idiot". I'll just have to see what you have planned. Woogers - talk ( ) 12:12, January 14, 2012 (UTC) I know no one accused me of being such, I was stating that I knew enough to not think: "Oh, A third world country can become a first world in the course of nineteen years:3" (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (South America - Wringo - Oil City - Sola) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 20:52, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Some considerations about FW GDPs Here you have a place where to see Real World data: List of Real World Countries by GDP (nominal) And now, lets do a review about GDP in FW. We can see in FW nations where realism is total and we can see nations where only the intervention of Harri Potter can explain why they have such GDP. We should apply a rule varing with the kind of nations counting their GDP in real life. Anyway, the rule dont make any consideration about type of nation taking count of their kind of government, stability or any other thing. For example: *Nations IRL with more than 5 trillions can only apply a ratio of 1 IRL -- 1.2 IG *Nations IRL between 2.5 and 5 can apply a ratio of 1 irl -- 1.5 IG *Nations IRL between 1 and 2.5 can apply a ratio of 1 IRL -- 1.75 IG *Nations IRL less than 1 trillion... lets them to be free Now the analisys of the current data: * If we take Everett + ASA + Cascadia we have a total of 17.08 trillions. USA + Canada IRL have a bit more than 16 trillions. If we take in count that Everett and ASA have pieces of Mexico we can say that their GDPs are quite similars with those IRL. **'Everett, ASA and Cascadia are OK' * EAF with 9.4 trillions is near to reality too if we think that Japan has 5.5, South Korea 1 and they have north korea and important parts of china + Taiwan. **'EAF is OK' * USSR has more than 5 trillions in game, but IRL Russia has 1.5 and the rest of the republics are lost in the table. (Kazahastan 0.14, Ukraina 0.14...) I'm not goint to count all the republics but I'm sure that IRL all the territory of USSR has no more than 2.5 millions. To say that they have 5.7 in game is a ration that the game should not accept. Applying the rule Russia should not have more than 3.75 trillions. **'Changed an now OK' Thanks * PRC claims to have 11.34 trillions. Well... this is one of these cases that only can be explained with the use of magic. IRL china has 5.8 trillions and in game PRC is less than real China becouse EAF has a good piece of its territory, so how can they explain a GDP near triple? To have a minimum of realism we should say that PRC in real life should have no more than 3.5 trillions so applying the rule in game they should have 5.25 trillions. * With EUROPA we see magic again becouse Italy has 2.05 trillions and adding all the territories of Europa it is impossible ot get more than 0.5. So if we apply the rule, they should not have a GDP over 4.2 trillions. **'Changed an now OK' Thanks * Australia bring us magic again becouse IRL Australia has a GDP about 1.2 trillions and New Zealand 0.14. Althoug we add all the small islands Australia has ingame, it is impossible to have more than 1.5. With the rule they should have a maximum of 2.62 trillions. **'Changed an now OK' Thanks * Skandinavia is an example of extreme realism and is a nation that with the application of the rule should increase their GDP in game. Sweden 0.45 + Norway 0.41 + Denmark 0.31 makes about 1.18 trillions. Applying the rule they should reach about 2 trillions. **Please... make your GDP higher!!!! * DDR is made of half germany + poland + czchekia + slovakia so 1.64 + 0.47 + 0.19 + 0.087 makes 2.39 IRL so with the rule DDR should not go over 4.17 trillions. **'OK' * I cant do nothing with Yarphei becouse it is impossible for me to get data of a nation made by pieces of other nations but I suppose it is quite close to reality. **'OK' * Similar to Yarphei, it is difficult to collect data about Nadu. Anyway, I think its 1.7 trillions is heavily and magic oversized because it is a piece of Malasia and ALL Malasia has a GDP of 0.24 trillion. *Nothing to say for the ones under the trillion. Dear comrades, this rule is only an example. We can make any other rule but what is clear is that we MUST have a rule becous now every nation is playing with its own rule and there are nations playing GDPs triple than they have IRL while other nations are playing strictly the reality. I'm sorry but FW needs rules to be played. (If we talk about the military then Harry Potter is moonlighted. --BIPU 09:55, March 21, 2012 (UTC) This is a good rule. When I do my annual updates on Everett's GDP and per capita, I use wikipedia to add all the individual states of the USA that I possess, the individual provinces of Canada I possess, the individual states of Mexico I possess and the GDP's of Haiti and Belize. Players should be using the method of adding up real world GDP data as a base to figuring out their GDPs and per capitas. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 15:27, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Happy to see "the boss" likes my idea and happy to see that some plyers have changed his nation values to agree "The GDP Rule". Anyway, we still have some magic GDPs here like Popular Republic of China, Nadu and the recently added New Austria that elevates the magic to the top level claiming a GDP of 8.5 trillions when IRL its territory has (half germany + austria + liechestain > 1.62+0.377+0.0059) only 2 trillions. Oh yes... this is the record... a GDP 4 times the real. Agreeing "The GDP Rule", New Austria should have no more than 3.5 trillions. Please guys, lets go all to play under the same rules. --BIPU 09:56, March 22, 2012 (UTC) This should take PPP into account, so it would be (Nominal+PPP)/2*EnlargementFactor this is more realistic than just taking nominal. Kunarian 11:32, March 25, 2012 (UTC) :It could be a way to do it. For me it is not important the way we do it, what is important is a COMMON rule becouse what is not possible is that there are FW nations with GDPs close to reality and there are FW nations with GDPs 3 or 4 times over reality.--BIPU 17:33, March 25, 2012 (UTC) One question, is Nadu in future world and will it be in the 3.0 version? MMunson 03:21, March 26, 2012 (UTC) :I dont know exactly, but agreeing with THIS it is not a FW nation.--BIPU 11:05, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Unless we're doing PPP, Euskadi's GDP is WAAAAY too high, BIPU. Please fix it. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:51, March 27, 2012 (UTC) :Of course it is high but it is less than 1 trillion so the rule is not applied. Why be worried for 100 billions when there are nations with GDPs 5 trillions over the rule??? :) Anyway I have no problem lowering it becouse I dont need to be the biggest and the most powerful nation to have fun. :) --BIPU 07:38, March 27, 2012 (UTC) ::So you're evading realism just because you can? What a stupid reason. I thought you cared a lot about realism. Fine, maybe I'll increase Cascadia's to $999 billion, because I can. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 10:46, March 27, 2012 (UTC) :::Perfect.. do it... becouse if a nation made by a piece of a real one claim a GDP double than the entire real nation... why are Cascadia going to be realistic?? You would be stupid if you maintain realism in game while other players dont do it. This is the reason RULES exist. More... being realistic I´m sure Cascadia should have higher GDP than has now.--BIPU 11:03, March 27, 2012 (UTC) :::And about Euskadi GDP, maybe it could be oversized but I have modeled an economy based in industry and natural resources that can be similar to Netherlands one (nation size, population, etc.) and with this model Euskadi GDP is quite realistic. At least, I write several pages speaking about why Euskadi has such GDP basing it on the oil in the region of Nyanga, the alumina in Boké, and industry in the mainland,etc. Before choosing a territory for creating a nation I look for what resources are in that region in order to stablish a "realistic" economy. There are nations here that dont spend more than 15 lines talking about economy and they claim to be economic superpowers.--BIPU 11:15, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Everyone's GDP is too high! Why don't we make everyone's GDP per capita $1! That way, it'll be pegged to an actual measurable number, and no one can complain about anything. Woogers - talk ( ) 02:13, March 27, 2012 (UTC) : lol So a nation with 20 million people will have a GDP lower than what a NBA player earns in a couple of years. It will be the end of professional sports...mmmm...and the end of human race becouse I'm afraid I cant live with a year salary of 1 dollar. lol--BIPU 07:38, March 27, 2012 (UTC) I used the real GDP of my nations. Then I lowered it... Synthic 02:34, March 27, 2012 (UTC) GDPs II First of all I'm really pleased that there is a debate about the GDP. Then, I wonder why. Why nation whose economic articles in wiki are no more than 15 lines are suddenly worried about GDP? In my oppinion, the answer is simple: GDP/economy is not the real interest. The real interest is trying to justify a hugue wealth to say that they have thousands of planes, thousands of MBTs, hundreds of ships, millions of amazing and wonderful robots, etc. etc. etc. Please, the real question is not if we use nominal or PPP becouse FW dont have the minimum needed to stablish a serious debate about what kind of GDP is going to be used. Using a more or less realistic system to stablish a GDP would force us to make elections, that is the way life runs. Every day we have to choose and to choose means to do things and to discard another things. If we make a minimum budget we will see that we can not write we have a military that uses 10% of our GDP and we have free education and health for everybody. NO no... this is not possible or it is only possible for one or two big superpower and not for a long time. Anyway... if what you want is a huge military, dont worry... North Korea has a huge military (regional) and has a ridiculous GDP. It is their election and can be yours if you want. Of course, if we invent a ficticious and infinite GDP we dont have to choose but I'm afraid this is not the game we want. To set rational GDPs is not an "end" unless a "mean" to get a more realistic game. --BIPU 08:37, March 27, 2012 (UTC)